


In Which An Unexplored Market Is Proposed

by orphan_account



Category: Temeraire - Novik
Genre: Age of Sail, Bling - Freeform, Drabble, Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Regency, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	In Which An Unexplored Market Is Proposed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowValkyrie/gifts).



'But this is simply unheard of!' Mr Tilson the goldsmith's eyes bulged out as he stared at Laurence.

'Nonetheless,' Laurence said. 'Temeraire will put his case forward. My friend Captain Rowland has some natural business acumen and has made enquiries...'

'Yes, yes,' said Mr Tilson irritably. 'But a line of _dragon_ jewelry? How is that possibly to be supported? Who would buy it?'

'Trust me,' said Laurence desperately, 'there is a market.'

Mr Tilson's rubbed his chin, harrumphed, scratched his head. _Oh God_, thought Laurence, _it's going to work._

He said silent goodbye to any hope of reasonable living expenses.


End file.
